


They grow up so fast

by Oh_well_its_me



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? more like Canon Divorce, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Breakfast, Dating, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: You prepare breakfast for your son and yourself.He has a date; he's just SO excited for; today.You are happy that the two of you are close enough for him to talk to you about himself.There's something you are forgetting, but everything seems alright. Perfect even.Neutral terms are used so any reader can get in the role





	They grow up so fast

There's something unnerving about the melody stuck in your head, but you have a task at hand.

It's a big day for Kokichi and knowing him he would forget about breakfast in his excitement. He's been getting better concerning his eating habits, but it still happens sometimes and you have a feeling that it's one of these days.

He's been dating Saihara for two years now and they planned their anniversary date that takes place today to be a trip to the Disneyland. Kokichi always wanted to go there, but you couldn't take him, because... ah.

You start making sandwiches, trying to distract yourself from the thought of your ex, but it's too late. The divorce was nasty, but it was the only way for you and Kichi to heal and move on. The Canon could no longer control and abuse you, now Kokichi is happy, you did this for him, you keep going for him and you will finish making this goddamn breakfast without tears.

You remember the beginnings, when you just moved in the place that now is your home. It was hard, without Canon it felt like you had no one you could rely on anymore. Kokichi was so fragile too, after all of Canon's harm he was self-isolating, keeping distance from everyone, pushing away those who tried to get close. It took you a while to get through to him and when it seemed like you gained his trust and things were becoming normal he started sneaking out.

Now this was a bit funny, knowing the outcome, but back then? Absolute panic. Avoiding answers, making excuses and few times repeating the whole story, until he finally started talking, cracking under your worried gaze. It was dinner time, at the table, just the two of you like most days even before... And then "I'm gay" dropped and for a moment you stopped mid chewing. He continued with "So yeah, I was sneaking out to go out with a boy and I won't stop seeing him, you can't stop me." So as a parent you did what you had to do in this situation, obviously after swallowing first.

You had to see the guy to know if he's right for your son, duh. Your reaction threw him off as he seemed to expect a fight, but in the end few days later you were introduced to Saihara Shuichi. A shy boy, making an effort to for a moment make eye contact with you and hand you a small bouquet stood at your door, trying to impress you while being visibly nervous. And he did, your heart melted just at the memory. A boy so sweet and caring, the way he looks at Kokichi makes you think of him as your son in law already, honestly, they could get engaged today, you're waiting. 

Steps can be heard and you turn around just in time to exchange quick "Good morning"s with Kokichi before he heads to the bathroom. He's probably going to dress up in some weird combination of layers such as crop top on a shirt or shorts on legginns or both and still look adorable in it. You can confidently say he looks good in about anything he wears. Well, he totally has that after you. Fashion nowaydays, tho. You shake your head.

You guessed wrong, he's wearing rainbow stockings, white t-shirt and denim overalls. It must be a lucky day for Saihara.

During breakfast you talk about things like the weather being nice for a trip and how you're probably going grocery shopping later that day. You notice that he doesn't listen only because he doesn't respond with bugging you to buy Panta while you're at the store and just nods from time to time. 

When the doorbell rings he's by the door before you get out of your chair. Young love, you think. 

You stay alone and even though you wish for the best for Kokichi and believe that his boyfriend is exactly that; you can't help, but think "why did he have to grow up so fast?" What seems perfect at first is bittersweet in the aftertaste, perhaps this day is too sunny for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know why or how I wrote that, this isn't even what I was trying to write, orginally there was "Psychological Torture" in the tags, you have no idea what I went through in last 24 hours (I started it last night)


End file.
